


Not Love

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Professor/Student Relationship, Protectiveness, Some angst, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo feelssomethingfor Hiccup, but he's sure that it's not love... he thinks...
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Not Love

Viggo had no trouble uploading the video to his laptop. The people in his kink group had seen videos of him having sex before, but never sex with _Hiccup._ It was wonderful that Viggo had gotten him to do such a thing. Hiccup looked exquisite in the video, as he did in real life. He knew there were people in his group lusting after him, even though they had their own toys. Luckily, none could try to take Hiccup from him. They had no idea of Viggo’s location. 

**Ooh, how’d you get him to make a video so soon?** one person asked. 

**It was to help his self confidence,** Viggo responded. **It’s pretty low, and I thought seeing himself while having sex would help with that.**

**Did it help?**

**Oh definitely. I also took pictures of him.**

**Good! Show!**

So, Viggo did. He had no qualms about sharing these pictures with people. They wouldn’t put them anywhere, would keep them just to their little group. He’d shared pictures and videos of previous flames before, and all had gone well. They liked what Viggo did to his lovers. Though this group was for more dominant-leaning people, some had claimed to want him to tie them up for sex. That made Viggo feel good and confident in his skills if even dominant people wanted him. 

Viggo looked back to Hiccup, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He’d slid away after making sure he was asleep. He himself didn’t sleep much, and it was one thing to cuddle his partner for a while, but he didn’t want to do that the whole night while not sleeping. He’d get back to Hiccup. Just not yet. 

**Any update on his kinks?** one of them asked. 

**He likes asphyxiation,** Viggo said. **Haven’t discovered much else. I have a plan to get him into things.**

**Which is…?**

**Introduce him to my tastes slowly. Maybe I can get him to watch certain types of porn with me this weekend.**

**Is he staying the whole weekend?**

**Yes.**

**Why not the whole week?** someone questioned. 

**Then I would have to drive him to campus, and we’re trying to keep our relationship a secret.**

**Ohhh, so he’s one of your students then?**

**Not one of mine,** Viggo responded. **I met him at the chess club. He’s very intelligent.**

Viggo could picture some people on the other end of the screen rolling their eyes. 

**And we know how you like intelligence, Viggo.**

**You know, sapiosexual isn’t a real thing. Just say you’re pan or bi or whatever.**

Now it was Viggo’s turn to roll his eyes. He’d gotten this talk before. To him, sapiosexual _was_ a real thing, very real. He was only attracted to people of intelligence. Their gender didn’t matter as long as they were smart, and Hiccup was smart for sure. He would probably do great things in life, and Viggo found himself wanting to see what those things were. He didn’t want this relationship to be a fleeting fling. He wanted it to be real, he realized. He felt something for Hiccup that he hadn’t felt for any of his lovers before. He didn’t think it was love. Just increased lust and affection. Yes, affection. That was it. Love was a silly thing that wasn’t for him. Besides, he hadn’t known Hiccup for very long, and he’d so far only gone on two dates with him. There was a curiosity there too, an intrigue to see what Hiccup was capable of. He had an inkling that, despite his age, he was one of the smartest people he’d ever met.

 **Never mind** , Viggo typed, not wanting to get into an argument about his sexuality. He’d already had plenty of those, especially with Ryker, who just saw the whole thing as stuck up and pretentious. **Enjoy the video. I’ll keep you updated on what I get him to try.**

With that, Viggo logged out and closed his laptop, then climbed back into bed. It felt good to have Hiccup’s skin against his own. He snuggled into him, closed his eyes, breathing in his sweet scent. He fell asleep like that. 

  
  


Hiccup slept long into the morning. He remembered half-waking up at one point, murmuring something to Viggo, and falling back asleep. Now, he was fully awake, and there was a hand running pleasingly over his abdomen. Hiccup hummed a little, shifted, smiled.

“How’d you sleep, darling?” came Viggo’s voice from behind him.

“Wonderfully.” Hiccup couldn’t help noticing that he had morning wood, and that Viggo seemed to also. He could feel it pressing against his backside. He reached a hand around behind him, took ahold of Viggo’s cock.

“So you noticed.” There was a smirk in Viggo’s words. 

Hiccup rolled around to face Viggo, put his hand back on his cock. “I want to suck it,” he told him blatantly. He felt braver around Viggo, more confident. Seeing himself in the video had helped with that. He’d looked _excellent_ while being fucked. And god, thinking of that was so hot. It made his own cock throb for attention. 

Viggo chuckled. “Alright then. Anyway, practice makes perfect, does it not?”

Hiccup laughed as Viggo sat up, Hiccup’s hand still on his cock. Hiccup repositioned himself, then went in for it with his mouth. He licked from the glans to the tip, reveling in the taste of Viggo’s skin and the musk in his nostrils. Viggo groaned quietly, put a hand in Hiccup’s hair.

“ _Good boy_ ,” he crooned, and those words made Hiccup moan. He put the tip of Viggo’s cock in his mouth. He was interested in trying to deepthroat him. He wanted to be good at doing that, wanted to really enjoy the sensation of Viggo in his throat. He’d do it slowly though, not take him in all the way at first. 

“That’s it,” Viggo breathed as Hiccup swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked. “That’s a good boy.”

“Mm…” Hiccup didn’t know why he liked praise so much, but he was glad that Viggo was giving it. 

“Will you do this for me?” Hiccup asked, pulling off of him with a pop.

Viggo looked him in the eyes, stroked his hair. “Yes, darling, of course.”

That made Hiccup more eager to do this. He liked reciprocating pleasure. If he was going to be given it, then he wanted to give it too. He put his mouth back on Viggo, really focused on what he was doing. He bobbed his head over as much of him as he could, nearly gagging when he touched the back of his throat. Then he remembered the tips Viggo had given him, squeezed his left thumb to quell his gag reflex, hummed to open his throat. It worked, and Viggo’s cock smoothly entered his throat. It was uncomfortable, but when he got deeper, Hiccup felt a burst of pleasure in his throat and chest that made him moan. He liked that very much. Hiccup couldn’t last long with Viggo in his throat though. He pulled off of him, panting, trying not to cough so as not to ruin the mood. Viggo just stroked his hair, and Hiccup lowered his mouth back onto him. 

Hiccup couldn’t manage to deepthroat him again, but at least he’d gotten it once. Viggo came into his mouth with a groan, and Hiccup swallowed with no problem. He liked the taste of Viggo’s seed. They met each other’s gazes for a moment, and then Viggo was pushing Hiccup back against the pillows, putting himself between his legs. 

Hiccup moaned loudly and dug nails into Viggo’s scalp when he took him into his mouth. Viggo grunted, held him by the insides of his thighs. He stroked there with his thumbs, sending eddies of pleasure through to Hiccup’s core. This was only the second time Viggo had sucked his cock, and by god, it felt as good as the first time. No wonder Viggo liked having his own cock sucked. Hiccup didn’t know how long he could last like this. 

Hiccup cried out and whimpered when Viggo took him into his throat. It was hot and tight and wet, and Viggo was humming, his voice vibrating pleasure through him. Hiccup clawed at Viggo’s hair, tilted his head back. He stared in awe at the ceiling for a moment, but then his eyes rolled back and closed.

“ _Viggo…_ Oh _god…_ ”

That was when Viggo began to play with his balls with one hand, the other still on his thigh. He was taking him in and out of his throat, and the obscene sounds it made were like music to Hiccup’s ears. He came rather quickly from all the stimulation, and Viggo smoothly swallowed _around_ him, making his ears ring and his voice rise in pitch. Then it was done and the both of them laid there panting, Viggo’s head resting against Hiccup’s inner thigh. Hiccup liked the position, smiled lazily down at him. He felt soaring affection for him as he tangled his fingers in his hair. 

“Breakfast?” Viggo asked after a time of stroking one of Hiccup’s thighs. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

  
  


After breakfast they sat together in the living room, just doing their own thing. Viggo was reading and Hiccup was playing video games on his laptop with a set of headphones on, though one ear was free just in case Viggo said anything. Viggo would often look up from the book he was reading to gaze at Hiccup and smile. He was a beautiful young man, and he looked that way while doing something he enjoyed. His lips were pursed in concentration and his fingers were flying over the keyboard. Viggo liked the look of concentration on his face. 

“What are you playing?” Viggo asked. 

“The Elder Scrolls Online,” Hiccup answered. “It’s a fantasy rpg.” He smiled. “Actually, there’s a character in here that sounds a lot like you.”

Viggo laughed lightly. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Though he’s hardly as sexy as you.” Hiccup paused the game, looked to Viggo. He wrinkled his nose in fake distaste. “And he’s old.” 

“Well, I am _older_ than you.”

“Yeah, but you’re not old. You’re… uh…” Hiccup seemed to realize that he didn’t know Viggo’s age. He blushed. 

“38,” Viggo reminded him. 

“Shit.” Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. “That’s 20 years.”

Viggo shrugged. “I see no problem with it. Do you?” He kept his voice relaxed and even. He didn’t want Hiccup to panic over their age gap. Viggo was used to dating younger than his own age though. Hiccup, on the other hand, probably wasn’t.

Hiccup seemed to be thinking, but then he shook his head. “I was just a little shocked. Sorry.” 

“That’s alright, my dear.” Viggo stuck his bookmark in his book and closed it. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmm…” Hiccup turned and looked out the windows. There was a nice, blue sky outside. “Could we go to a park?” he asked. He began closing out of his game. 

“Of course,” Viggo told him. “There’s one I like to go to nearby. I’ll show you.” 

Together, they went down to Viggo’s garage. Viggo noticed Hiccup sneaking a glance at the door to his basement. He wouldn’t show him that just yet. It was too soon in their relationship to introduce Hiccup to the Playroom. Hopefully he’d stick around long enough for Viggo to show him. He really hoped that Hiccup would, not just because he would enjoy the sex down there, but because he liked him quite a lot. He was a cute boy, and interesting at that. One reason Viggo went for people below his age group: they were more interesting than people his own age. 

Hiccup seemed comfortable beside Viggo in the Violet Phantom, something that Viggo was glad for. He didn’t want to make Hiccup feel uncomfortable when he was very much wanted. 

When they got to the park and got out of the car, Hiccup held out his hand for Viggo’s, a sparkle in his eye. Unable to resist, Viggo took it. Hiccup’s hand felt good in his own. Hiccup’s phone buzzed, and he looked at it, texted something with one hand, then put it back in his pocket. 

Curious, Viggo asked: “Who was that?”

“Just Fishlegs,” Hiccup told him. “We text nearly every day when we’re not around each other.”

“He sounds like a good friend.”

“He really is.”

The park had a trail around a pond and through the trees. Viggo led Hiccup to it, and together they walked through the dappled sunlight. There were plenty of other people there, as it was a Saturday afternoon, but Viggo paid them no heed. The only person in his vicinity that mattered was Hiccup. 

Hiccup looked out at the pond. “Do you like swimming?” he asked. 

“A little bit,” Viggo answered. “There’s this wonderful club I go to that has an indoor pool. And you?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I wished I did, but I almost drowned when I was little.”

Viggo looked at him in shock. “What happened?”

“Well, my dad’s friend had this kid named Dagur,” Hiccup said. He seemed uncomfortable mentioning his name. “He was bigger than me, and rougher than me. He held me down under the water and wouldn’t let me back up. My dad came outside just at the right moment to put a stop to it.”

Viggo was genuinely shocked by this story. He hadn’t known that about Hiccup. “And what became of this Dagur fellow?”

“Well, he wasn’t allowed around me anymore,” Hiccup said. “We still went to school together though.” He shuddered. “Boy, he was awful.”

“I bet you’re glad you don’t have to worry about him anymore, now that you’re in college.”

“Yeah. One reason I like college so much,” Hiccup said. 

Viggo squeezed Hiccup’s hand tighter. He now felt fiercely protective of him after hearing this story. He realized that he wouldn’t let anyone do harm to Hiccup, or try to. Viggo was a big man who worked out. Most anyone would have a problem getting through him to Hiccup. Well, save for his brother Ryker, who was bigger and stronger than him, but Ryker was in England. 

Now, Viggo was led to thinking about how Ryker could possibly know that he was dating someone. He’d combed through the members of the kink group, had asked each of them questions, and they had seemed to answer truthfully. They didn’t know who Ryker was. Then again, it was the internet, and it was easier to lie over that than to someone’s face. One of them could _be_ Ryker! 

Viggo tried to push all this out of his head. He was spending time with Hiccup. That’s what mattered right now. Not his far-away brother or the problems in his secret online group. 

“If anyone were to hurt you, you would let me know, yes?” Viggo asked to make sure. 

Hiccup squeezed Viggo’s hand. “Yes.”

“Good.” They stopped beside a tree. Viggo looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention, then leaned his head down and gave Hiccup a gentle kiss on the lips. The sun played through the leaves of the tree and dappled Hiccup’s hair with red. When they pulled away, there was nothing but soft smiles. 


End file.
